


Watching You, Watching Me

by Celestial_Mess1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Arcus Bryne(OC), Cuckolding, F/M, GingerRose Kink Weeks, Masterbation, POV Armitage Hux, POV Third Person, Rose Tico/OC - Freeform, Twins, Voyeur Rose Tico, Voyeurism, armitage hux is a peeping tom, fucking your husbands twin, no beta we die like men, switch Rose Tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1
Summary: It is strange watching his Rose atop a man who very well can be him, but he inherently knows is not. It is like watching pornography you made but you cast someone who looks like you with only small degrees of variance. He crouches down to get a better look.Hux comes home. He watches in rapt attention through a slit in door as Rose fucks another man. Another man who looks exactly like him. It's like staring into a mirror. Clearly she knows and purposely sent him a text to come home early. He is shocked and aroused as the lovers playtime continues.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rose Tico/OC
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11
Collections: GingerRose Kink Weeks





	Watching You, Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Kinkweek!  
> Voyeur 
> 
> "🎵 Who's that creepin' in my window?🎵" is one of my personal favorite songs to sing to get me in the mood for this prompt. Yes, I know it has a different meaning but let me indulge, a little.   
> Fun fact: I used a Twitter poll to decide Arcus Bryne name. Not sure who that is, well you will in a sec..........  
> As always, enjoy my work!

A beige door opens, it hinges creaking. The knob presses against the adjacent wall as light from a streetlamp filters in. “Rose? Petal, I’m home.” Armitage Hux calls, placing his briefcase down on the wooden coat rack.

He turns around to close the door, surprise to hear the echo of the lock clicking into place. Something is off. Something is not right.

Armitage scrubs a hand down his face wearily. He has had a long day. He is sure Rose has as well. Maybe she is taking a bubble bath, he muse, sitting in the chair bedside their front door. He unties his laces, one by one before slipping them off. Ugh, even his feet are tired!

After the contractors bid too low, Snoke forces Armitage to rewrite a new agreement stating the next crew cannot change their bid amount. He argues against it; he knows it is unlawful to hold such a statute in court. Which in turn gave way for Snoke to provoke him.

The wrinkled, miserable bastard sneers about his _child bride_ insinuating the worst stereotypes. “How’s your teenage bride going to cook rice for you if I throw you out on the streets?’ he asks haughtily. ‘She probably only writes in that yellow scrawl _those_ people call cursive.” His voice drips with poison. Ben drug them both out the office before it got ugly.

Armitage sighs. Why is he working for Ruben Snoke? “Rose?” he calls again, stupefy that his bubbly wife does not hear him coming home. Their house is a two story, modern cottage vibe with exposed brick and plenty of windows for vantage points. It made his little wife happy to fill its blue and grey toned walls with splashes and color and lots of books. He smiles, getting up from the chair, his knees popping. He hopes Rose is taking a bubble bath. Then he can join her and after, well……. After he can _feast_.

The stairs creak as he ascends, all the lights are turned off downstairs. Only one light shone, playing soft hues off the stairs. Must be in the bedroom, he thought. As his foot lands on the top ledge, he pauses hearing a hitch in his wife’s voice. “Oh! We didn’t agree there.” She purrs; her voice amplifies by the emptiness of the house. Armitage heart stops. Is….Rose cheating on him? Is this the reason she called him to come home early? So, he can see it? Is this her sick little game? Maybe Snoke is right, maybe she is no good.

Her giggles multiply, bouncing off the walls and into his ears as he creeps closer. At the end of the hallway stands their bedroom, the door is a third-open. Light from the side lamps illuminates the two bodies inside. Rose is straddling a tall red head. His Anglican nose is pressing against her ear, whispering secrets only privy to lovers. His red scruff dances along his jaw as his slender body held her still. “Are you sure?” she playfully asks, her hands going under what Armitage already knows to be a pale, lean chest.

Rose is cheating on him with his brother! His twin fraternal brother, Arcus Bryne. Arcus and Armitage were separated at birth, each going to live with a separate parent. In Arcus case, he won the lottery. Armitage….not so much. Both boys has the same height, built and genuine look. Though Armitage prefers suits, his twin Arcus selects button downs and ripped jeans. Arcus is friendlier, Armitage is smarter, and the list goes on and on. Armitage creeps closer. It is strange watching his Rose bestride a man who very well can be him, but he inherently knows is not. It is like watching pornography you made but you cast someone who looks like you with only small degrees of variance. He crouches down to get a better look.

His white crisp shirt, wrinkles embedded in, is half-way unbutton as she leans over to suck on his neck. He watches her nose wrinkle, his brothers’ 5 o’clock shadow scraping against her delicate skin. Rose unbuttons her pants, wiggling that big ass across his crotch as Arcus hisses. His brother blindly reaches for her hips pulling her close. “Rose…. We should-” she kisses him harder, rubbing her feminine pearl along him as he moans into her mouth.

Armitage holds his breath, waiting to see if they hear him unbutton his pants. They do not, as Rose tilts her head, her pretty pink tongue coming into play. He feels the ghost of her tongue inside his mouth. She pulls away with a loud pop. “Maybe this will convince you.” She hushes, seductively casting her shirt over her head.

Her bra is nowhere to be found as bountiful breast spill forth. The areola has darkened as his brothers’ eyes roam over them. “You’re gorgeous Rose.’ He huskily murmurs. ‘I wish you were mine.”

“Tonight I am.” She hums, guiding one hand to press on her nipple. Armitage can see the confliction in his brothers’ face as he weighs his wife breast in a hand. Rose is a woman no man can resist.

“Go ahead, I don’t bite.’ She giggles, ‘unless you want me to.” She whispers alluringly, leaning down to lick along his jaw. He recalls the time she had ask him to grow a beard or even facial hair, but he likes to be clean shaven. Makes him less of a target practice at work.

Arcus rubs Rose nipples, pinching as she rears back, her lofty moan encouraging his twin to do it again. And again, until she is panting in his neck, the moisture sending electric pulses of desire in Armitage. He palms his cock, aching to watch further. Arcus squeezes her breast, as his other hand guides down her soft stomach. Rose moans of delight deepens as he latches on to suckle.

Armitage whimpers, forgetting about being caught. He unzips his pants completely, his boxers trying to hold his erection in. “Arcus!” she cries, raking sharp nails along Armitage skull. It is like watching a home video but ten times better. He watches as Arcus hand travels further, skimming along the inseam of Rose lace thong. The same thong she wore for Armitage during valentine’s day. He gets a sick pleasure in knowing his brother is the only other man to see them. That his Rose is only sharing herself with….. well a copy of him.

Her lithe body begins to grind down, her straddle position giving her control. Armitage takes out his cock, excitement bubbling to manipulate the same motion. Both brothers groan at the same time. Arcus grips Rose hips. “Rose, baby, I need you to stop doing that.” He growls.

“What this?’ she innocently asks, grinding along Arcus shaft as Armitage drags a hand along his pipe. His eye almost rolls to the back of his head. His Rose is a teaser, for sure. The guttural growl that comes from Arcus throw both parties off as he pulls her close to his body, flipping her on her back.

The little surprise of sound his wife conjures went straight to his cock as he pumps faster. “You’re mine now, Rose.” Arcus growls, kissing her thoroughly as the other hand descends back to her barely there cloth.

He rips it away with ease as Rose squeals. “HEY!”

“Won’t need those now.” He purrs, his hand grazing along her damp folds. With Arcus hovering over Rose, Armitage can clearly see the wetness his wife develops. His thumb plays with his throbbing head, hissing quietly as the sensation of watching takes over. This is one of the dirtiest things he has ever done.

Her mews grew as Arcus kisses every inch of her bosom before going back in for a second helping of her luscious canons. Rose withers under him, the affects by Arcus pooling as he plays along her folds. “Ummmm what’s that baby girl?”

“Arcus” Armitage can hear the unshed tears in her eyes

“Fuck me, please!”

“Ummm,’ he sits back on his haunches, as Rose whimpers from the lost. Armitage watched as Arcus mutters to himself, gyrating his boxer clad cock on Rose’s slit. Rose for her part is flush an amber gold, her dark hair fanning around her. She tries to sit up on her arms, but Arcus pushes her back down.

“Oh, no Rose, you don’t get to be in charge here.” He tuts, a finger shoving into her gushing river. Armitage grasp himself, his other hand going to pinch a nipple through his shirt as Arcus adds a second finger. Rose wiggles on the bed, huffing, and puffing about, her moans of completion music to his ears.

She bought her claws out then, scratching at his brothers back as Arcus uses his brute strength to push her away. “Not done yet, baby. Take me. Harder!” he commands, forcing a third finger in her as her cries come every second now. She is a babbling, gushing mess of sounds, her breast bouncing up and down as Arcus vigorously pumps in an out.

The red pulsating folds invite him in, making Armitage just watch for a second. His precum leaks becoming ignored. She pulls Arcus in for a kiss, as the sound of squelching filled the air. Her making out with his twin is unreal. He can feel her digit as it prods his mouth, the scraping of her nails at his nape. Her hands travel lower, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and trying to push it off of him.

They pull away with heaving breaths. “Arcus, I’m gonna, I’m gonna.” His brother removes his fingers at the last minute as she whimpers.

“No can do. I will bust a load soon with the pretty little sounds you make, and I can’t do that until I’m embedded in that tight pussy. Turn over.” Rose complies easily, her ass swinging temptingly in the air.

“That’s a good girl.” Arcus announces, slapping her flesh. The sound echoed into the dark hallway as Armitage shifts his positioning. He is close to coming himself but holds off until Rose is torn apart by Arcus.

“This ass is everything. Armitage is an idiot to leave you alone for a second.” His hands wander over the expanse of her butt, as he slaps it again.

Rose jerks, looking over her shoulder. “That hurt.”

Arcus smiles. “It’s supposed to, baby.”

He smacks it again, harder this time. “If you were mine, I’d never let you out of my sight. My little sex kitten would come on my cock whenever I asked her to.” He states, rubbing at her drenched folds. Armitage leans on the doors crack, trying to get a better view. Rose pussy is overflowing in saturation, the pink fold, red and angry looking. His mouth waters at the thought of her salty seduction. She is such a naughty girl.

“Now because you can’t play by the rules, we’re doing this my way.” He asserts, pulling his boxers down. His cock sprang out, leaking a tad.

Rose gasps. Shaking her head and by proxy her ass. “That won’t fit. My Armie’s girth is-”

Arcus slaps her ass, this time leaving a red welt. “Don’t care. Stick that ass up for me.”

She trembles, doing as she is told. Armitage hold his cock in his hand, the rubbery feeling of his rod a strange comparison for the stick about to be ram into Rose. She cries out, hiding further into the sheets as Arcus pushes to the hilt. He is not wider than him. Armitage glances down at his penis. It is throbbing hard in his hand, waiting to have as much fun as the couple.

He grits his teeth, using his pre-cum to lube as he returns to watch Arcus pound Rose from behind. His brother’s balls are darker, hairier than his, his ass pale and white. He supposed they both got that from their mom. “Oh, Arcus! Keep going.” She moans, the sheets gagging her muffle exclamations.

Arcus just slams into her again and again, not caring about Rose or her body. “Don’t’ A slam ‘Tell’ a slap on her ass ‘Me’ a hand gripping her neck pushing her further into the covers ‘What to Do!” He huffs, his hair falling in his eyes as she pulls back.

Rose’s sob of passion worries Armitage. Is his wife not happy? He really should put an end to this, but he cannot seem to stop stroking himself.

“Get up!” Arcus calls, going to sit in their previous position. His brothers back hit the bed, as Rose angrily turns around.

That’s right. Beat him up, Armitage encourages in his mind, his hand working faster. Angry Rose is a dominant beast in the bedroom. Sometimes he riles her up just so she can slap him around a bit. She irritably crawls to his brother, his cock weeping. It is red, pumping furiously for a sleeve to release in. Armitage watches as it drips her juices off of it. He wonders idly if it will taste good.

“On top, baby.” Rose swipes at her eyes, aligning herself.

“I’ll show you on top.” She mutters taking Arcus to the hilt in one blow. His brother coughs, unused to Rose’s tricks in the bedroom.

“Show you how good you like my pussy.” She furiously growls, bouncing freely now and aggressively rocking her hips.

Armitage watches as his wife bounces vigorously on his brother's cock, her breast frantically moving about to hit either of the unsuspecting persons in the face. The idea came from his beautiful loving wife Rose. In a drunken stupor, she admits to wanting to fuck his brother.

At first the idea repulses him. How dare his brother get the attention of the only woman he's ever loved! Isn't it enough that he has gotten to spend his adolescent years with their mother while Armitage suffered in furious silence with their less than present father? But _NO_ he has to have the attention of his wife as well.

You see while both men differed in opinions, attitudes, and basic standard living, the two things they seem to have in common that the XY chromosome cannot erase appears to be their physical looks and the attraction of the same woman. Armitage has notice before the lustful gaze his brother gives to his beloved, voluptuous wife. He watches in anger as Arcus green eyes trail the expanse of Rose’s favorite style wrap dress.

He knows from that look that his brother will not be deter by advances from his wife. The idea grows on him as he sat and thought about how to make her happy. He knows his family can never replace hers. Just like his brother can never replace him. For weeks now his Rose has been saddling up to his brother, purposely forgetting that Armitage will not be home, or generally rubbing against him with her sensational curves.

During a family dinner they had last week, Rose had purposely drop a fork while setting the table. Both men watch in rapture as the hem of her dress rid up her thighs, coming just short of that plump round ass Armitage got to see every night. He remembers glancing over at his brother as he stared with full on lust at his wife.

Armitage almost bent her over on her knees revealing that red swollen pussy and taking her right then and there in front of Arcus. He wants Arcus to see the unbridled lust his wife bought out of him. He wants him to see her come undone, to see those leaping naked breasts she has as he shot a load inside of Rose. That same night in bed after he recklessly pounds into her, their sated breaths of lovemaking filling the air Armitage had turn to Rose. He tells her it will be fine if she seduces his brother.

Now he knows he will never be the same. Her bountiful body jiggles, rocking against his brother as Arcus tries to find purchase on anywhere that is not Rose hips. Too late Armitage thought, feeling his balls swell.

If Rose does not finish in a minute, he might. She angles her head down licking at Arcus nipples just the way Armitage likes. His hand careens back to his nipples, excitement filling his tight breaths as he finally gets to see Rose incorporate some of their favorite eroticisms. Her ass bounces liberally, harshly taking his brother whole. He can feel his release soon.

Rose is a beauty in so many ways. This being one of them. She sat back up in satisfaction as her hips keep rocking. Her hand treks to her clit, spinning words of pleasure on her nub as she violently comes, not giving Arcus the time to process.

Armitage watches his wife silent ‘o’ face as his vision blurs, and he comes in his hand. Hot, opaque, sperm spread along his fingertips. His panting only rivals by that of his brother. Rose leans over to kiss Arcus once more on the lips, this time softly. “Well, that was fun.’ She states, ejecting herself from his meat seat ‘but Armitage will be home soon, and you can’t be here for that.”

At that part, she steps off the bed, her pussy dripping the cum of another mans. Her ass is on display as she walks to their bathroom. Rose eyes met his through the crack before a soft click indicates her closing the door. Armitage sits on his butt, afraid to analyze the experience he has had.

Instead, he waits for his brother to move, shuffling to place exhausted penises back into their boxer, then their pants. He turns around before his brother can see him, opening up the back door to the kitchen and sitting in his car a block away.

**\--------------------------------------**

The next morning Armitage wakes up to Rose hot breath running along his neck. “Ummm, is it 7 o’clock yet?”

“No.” her husky voice answers, continuing kisses along his appendages. A hand runs up and down his chest, trying to go further.

“Hey, hey. Didn’t you get enough last night?” he teases.

“No. I’m insatiable.” She grins snapping her teeth at him.

Armitage leans in to kiss her forehead. “Do you think Arcus saw me last night?”

“Oh, I’m sure of it.” She laughs. His hand grips her waist harder.

“Are you playing with me?”

She winks “Maybe I am.”

Armitage growls, flipping them over till he hovers above Rose. Her brown eyes shine under the rising sun. “But I’m better than him, right?”

She giggles, looping hands around his neck “I wouldn’t say that….”

“But?” he asks his mouth a hair breath from hers.

“But’ she states, tracing his angled cheekbones ‘next time he should be in the know.”

“Fair.” Armitage acknowledges, kissing her nose before he turns over to fall asleep.

“Hey!” is all he hears before Rose begins her assault.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, please leave a kudos or a comment  
> or if you're a guest, leave a name. Faceless men are for GOT fans, only. 😜
> 
> If you're searching for quality content like this then follow me on my Twitter:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CelestialMess1)🐦  
> 


End file.
